


[podfic] Lesson 1: Safe Landing

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Skywalkers are doing fine, get a glimpse into the mess I deal with, raw audio, unedited podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Rey issoft.*(or: when Wedge and Luke were having the time of their life being fist-time dads to baby Rey.)
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lesson 1: Safe Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145007) by [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary). 



**Title:** The Pilot's Guide to Parenthood - Lesson 1: Safe Landing

 **Author:** Hikary

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 5:43

 **Reader's Notes:** Posted for Week 3 of VoiceTeam, for the Never Have I Ever challenge. I have never posted a raw recording before. Beware the mouth noises! But these three are unbearably cute <3  
**Note 02/01/2021:** The next chapter has the edited version, if you'd prefer that!

Right click to download [here](https://archive.org/download/lesson-1-safe-landing/Lesson%201-%20Safe%20Landing.mp3) or stream here:  
  



	2. Chapter 2

And here's the edited version of the podfic!  
**Length:** 3:59  
  


Right click [here](https://www.gondolin.kalindalittle.com/podfics/Lesson%201%20Safe%20Landing.mp3) to download or follow the link for mobile streaming.


End file.
